To Walk on Water
by Mistress of odd pairings
Summary: Au oneshot. Malik is the new kid and in love with Anzu. But when Yugi breaks them up at the dance, will Malik be able to win her back?


A/N: XD just a weird little Malik/Anzu au fluffy one-shot. Please read and review!

To Walk on Water

Malik was the new boy in school.

Anzu was the two year running prom queen and very popular.

Malik had no friends and was picked on from the second he arrived to the second he left.

Anzu thought this was ridiculous as he was a very handsome guy.

They made fun of his long hair and purple-gray eyes saying he looked more like a girl.

Anzu couldn't agree, but she was never interested in him really.

He on the other hand was madly in love with her.

He would often follow her around like a puppy and one day he finally got up the nerve to talk to her.

"Hey girl. Can I talk to you? Please?"

Yugi glared at him but he only glared back as Anzu walked up to him.

"I guess. My name is Anzu though, I really don't like being called girl."

He smiled and took her hand, shaking it.

"I'm Malik. I guess if you want to get me back you can call me girl...everyone else does."

Anzu laughed, but not meanly.

"They must be really jealous of you. What did you want to talk to me about?"

He gave a nervous glance over her shoulder to see Yugi still glaring at him.

"Well. Um...Anzu...would you...I mean could I...wouldyoupleasegoonadatewithmeFriday?"

Anzu blinked for a moment trying to figure out what he just said.

"Not this Friday, some old friends of mine and I are going out. Maybe some other time."

He looked so disappointed that she felt guilty.

"I'll tell you what. If you can get the math teacher to let us go outside for class for at least one day, I'll think about it."

It wasn't that she didn't like him, she just wasn't sure she liked him enough to go out with him.

Besides, any man going out with her had to have resources.

He smiled widely and bowed to her.

"I'll try really hard!"

And ran away quickly.

Anzu giggled as she watched him.

''

Almost two weeks passed and he didn't even try to get the teacher to let them go out.

Just when she thought he'd given up, he raised his hand and looked at her with a smile.

"Mr. Burnhart, how many blossoms are on a cherry blossom tree?"

She blinked at him in total confusion and tried very hard not to laugh.

The teacher looked at him oddly.

"Over a thousand."

Malik smirked.

"How do you know?"

The teacher stared at him.

"Well just look at them. Each tree has so many flowers on it that it looks covered. There has to be over a million."

Malik looked confused.

"But you just said more than a thousand. There can't really be a million flowers on a tree. Each branch holds around a hundred and there are, at most sixty branches, that's far less than a million."

The teacher shook his head.

"There are more branches than that on a cherry blossom tree, or any tree for that matter."

Malik cocked his head to the side.

"But how do you know? Have you counted them?"

The teacher was getting a little annoyed at this point.

"Malik, please go back to your work, we'll discuss this some other time."

Malik nodded and went back to his work but a few minutes later he raised his hand again.

"Mr. Brurnhart, how many branches are on that cherry blossom tree?"

He pointed to the one out the window.

The teacher sighed and closed his book.

"If I let you count them will you please let us go back to work? There is a test this Friday."

He nodded.

"But how can I count them from in here?"

The teacher gave an exasperated sigh.

"I can't let one student go out and not the others."

Malik smiled.

"So why don't we all spend the rest of the period outside? In Egypt when my old class got restless, we went out and sat by the river to do our studies. I work better outside."

The teacher thought about this for a moment and Anzu was certain he'd never say yes.

So when he nodded and stood, she nearly fainted.

"Alright, just for today. Everyone gather your things and come outside. Malik, this will not happen again."

Malik nodded.

He then turned to Anzu and winked.

Her mouth fell open in total shock.

''

After class Malik approached her again.

"So, will you go on a date with me now? Please?"

She sighed.

" If you give me something that no one has ever given me before, I'll think about it a little harder."

He sighed and nodded.

"I'll try really hard."

And he walked away.

Secretly she smiled as she watched him.

She was beginning to like him a little more.

''

This time it was only a few days before he made his move.

She closed her locker to see him standing there.

She jumped, rather startled but then smiled as he handed her a beautiful flower.

"This is a blue desert rose. They look a little different from the ones you're used to."

She took the flower from him and he took her hand.

"I know you've been given flowers before so that's not it really. I just wanted to give you the flower first."

She looked startled.

"What is it that you're going to give me?"

He smiled softly and pulled her into a darkened room.

She grew a little worried when he closed the door and wrapped his arm around her waist.

Before she knew what was happening, he had kissed her.

He looked into her eyes and softly brushed his fingers across her cheek.

"Will you go to the dance with me?"

She smiled softly.

She was really beginning to like him now.

He had managed to do everything else she had asked, maybe he could give her something she'd been wanting.

"If you buy the dress I've wanted for two years, I'll go to the dance with you. I'm a size five."

He smiled confidently and pulled her back out into the hall.

"I'll have it for you on Thursday. Where would you like to meet me?"

She thought about this for a moment.

"There's a little park right up the street from here. Meet me there after school on Thursday. I pass by it every day on the way home."

He nodded and bowed, kissing her hand before he left.

''

She didn't see him Tuesday at school, and Wednesday he avoided her.

Thursday she sat on one of the empty swings at the park.

She was a little upset.

She waited for almost three hours and when she had finally given up she saw him walking up to her.

He held a large box in his arms.

He knelt in front of her and gently placed it in her lap.

Her stomach began to tighten.

How could he possibly know what dress she'd been looking at for two years?

How could he have bought it?

He touched her hand softly when he saw tears coming to her eyes.

"I'm sorry. If you really don't want to go, you don't have to. I want you to keep the dress of course though. Please don't cry because of me."

She shook her head.

"It's just that...how do you know it's the right one? I'm afraid you're wrong."

He smiled and kissed her fingertips.

"You were at the mall Tuesday with Yugi after school...I kinda skipped so I could look for it. You stopped in front of the bridal store. I wasn't sure of which dress you were looking at so when you left, I asked the man and he showed it to me. I promise, it's the right dress."

She smiled softly, brushing her tears away and opened the box.

Pulling away the paper she felt her heart jump as she saw the ruby embroidered silk top and the beaded ankle length skirt.

He laughed as he stood.

"There's something else, I forgot...the reason I'm so late! Thanks for waiting for me, I was worried you wouldn't."

From his book bag he pulled a shoebox.

"I had them dye the shoes to match."

She blinked for a moment as she stared at the shoes.

In ten minutes Malik Ishtal, a guy she really didn't know anything about, had made one of her dreams come true.

She just had to go with him now.

How could she deny him after this?

It was a five hundred dollar dress and he had to have spent at least a hundred more on the shoes.

Suddenly she smiled softly up at him.

"Pick me up at eight."

He stopped breathing for a moment.

"Really!"

She giggled as she nodded.

He kissed her cheek and hugged her.

"You won't regret this Anzu, I swear it!"

Anzu gave a happy sigh as she closed the box and rested the shoes on top.

Before he could run off she caught his wrist and kissed him.

"Thank you Malik."

He stared at her for a moment before an even bigger smile crossed his face.

"You're going with me to the dance tomorrow night, that's all the thanks I need! Would you like me to carry that home for you?"

She smiled and shook her head.

"I'll be fine. Thank you though. See you tomorrow night!"

She couldn't help laughing as he ran off, dancing and singing all the way.

She turned to see Yugi standing beside her.

"Yugi where did you come from?"

He smiled at her but she could tell he was angry.

"He beat me to it so it doesn't matter."

She really didn't know what to say.

She had no idea Yugi felt that way about her.

"Yugi I'm..."

He stopped her.

"It's okay, I understand. I was a coward and didn't say anything for too long. I admit defeat."

She wanted to stop him as he began to walk away but she couldn't think of anything to say to him.

She would have gone with him, but only as friends.

They'd known each other since the second grade and it made no sense to her why he wouldn't have said anything sooner.

Now she was upset.

She didn't mean to hurt her best friend, but didn't he understand how she felt?

''

The next night at eight, her heart jumped as she heard a knock on her door.

She'd been ready for hours and flung the door open.

She smiled as she found him kneeling before her in a crimson suit with a dozen red roses.

"These are for you my lady. I hope they suit you."

She took the roses and pulled him in.

"They're so beautiful! But Malik..."

She stopped as she put them in a vase and then turned to face him.

"You're going to have to tell me a little about you."

He became nervous.

"Not tonight, please Anzu?"

She stared at him for a moment, feeling a little uncomfortable.

"Okay. Not tonight. I'm sorry."

He sighed and turned from her.

"It's just that my sister's occupation is a little...odd and people don't usually understand my family situation."

She rested her hand on his shoulder and smiled softly.

"I bet mine's just as weird as yours. Do note that I am alone in this house for a reason."

He looked around, suddenly noticing the absence of family pictures.

In fact, the only pictures around were of her friends and herself.

"Where are you're parents? Did they die?"

She shook her head.

"I left. They didn't want me anymore so I lived here with my aunt but when she died I was left alone. For about two years now."

Malik couldn't understand not being wanted.

"Mine died...about five years ago. I guess my sister and brother are my parents because they adopted me. See, My brother is actually adopted so shortly after my parents died Isis, my sister, had to marry my brother Rishid in order to keep the house and stop me from being sent away. But when people hear that, they think there's something wrong."

Anzu thought about this for a moment and shook her head.

"I get it. It's something that had to be done. I'd have done the same."

Malik smiled brightly at this.

"May I take the lady's arm?"

She smiled as well and wrapped her arm around his.

Even through the thick fabric of his suit she could feel his muscles and shivered as she imagine them wrapped around her.

She stopped suddenly as she found a waiting limo and turned to him.

"What was it your sister does again?"

Malik laughed.

"I think we'll save that for another time."

Before she could get in two words edgewise he had whisked her into the car.

She decided to leave it be at the moment.

It wasn't really important anyway.

He lifted her face gently and kissed her with a warm smile.

"Thank you so much for granting me this wish tonight Anzu. You have no idea how long I've had my eyes set on you."

She giggled and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Actually, I did notice you following me around all day. I'm glad now that you finally asked me."

He brushed a hand softly over her hair and closed his eyes with a contented sigh.

"I'm going to make tonight the best night of your life."

''

The first hour at the dance went well.

Yugi was there but seemed to be in a good mood.

Anzu had somehow managed to smear her eyeliner dangerously close to her eye at one point though and had to go to the bathroom to fix it.

While she was gone, Malik decided to be a gentleman and get them both something to drink.

While he was in line waiting to pay for the two sodas a girl tapped him on the shoulder.

"Malik Ishtal?"

He nodded as he turned to her.

"May I help you?"

She nodded with a smirk.

"You can ditch that scamp and get some action with me."

Malik stared at her.

"I don't want any action and she's not a scamp."

He began to turn from her but suddenly she grabbed him by the wrist and pulled his arm around her waist, kissed him roughly.

When he pushed her away his eyes fell first upon Yugi's smug smile and then on Anzu's hurt face.

"Anzu, please let me explain!"

She shook her head.

"You don't need to."

She began to walk away but he stopped her.

"When can I see you again? I swear this isn't what it looks like! She kissed me!"

She stopped and turned to him.

"I know who she is Malik, she's the school whore, everyone knows that! You just wanted to score and when you figured out I wasn't the way you turned to her. Well that's just fine because I don't even like you! You can see me again when you can walk on water!"

And with that she was gone.

He turned to a smirking Yugi and glared.

"You still lose Yugi."

Yugi glared back.

"I'm not the one that kissed another girl, girl. You heard her, she never wants to see you again."

Malik smirked and shook his head.

"She said I would see her when I can walk on water, and if that's what it takes to win the girl of my dreams, than that's what I'll do."

''

Two months passed by quietly.

Malik left an hour early every day and hardly ever even glanced at Anzu.

Suddenly one night Anzu got a call on her cell phone from a woman she didn't know, but she knew the last name too well.

"Hello."

She was in a pretty good mood when she answered.

"Hello, Anzu is it? This is Isis Ishtal. You really need to get down to the pier quickly. I don't know what happened between you and my brother but he left here five minutes ago telling me he was going to walk on water."

Anzu almost smiled at this.

"But he can't..."

Isis stopped her.

"I know, but he also can't swim."

And she hung up.

Fear gripped her as she ran out.

She was only a fifteen minute walk from there but that might not be quick enough.

It was freezing out now in late October and the water was cold enough to give even the strong Egyptian hypothermia.

'Does he really think he's going to pull it off! Why would he do something like this! He had to have known I wasn't serious! Malik, please don't do this!'

She skidded to a halt at the end of the dock and nearly fainted as she looked out and saw him standing there in a white tux.

Gentle waves lapped at his bare feet and by all appearances he was standing on the water.

But it was at least ten feet deep where he was and there was nothing visible that he could be standing on.

"Malik!"

She screamed out his name like he was drowning.

He simply smiled at her and took a few steps closer.

In the light of a full moon the water rippled just beneath his feet and he reached out his hand to her.

"Come, dance with me?"

She merely stood frozen.

"How...how is this possible?"

His smile widened as he took her hand.

"I'll tell you if you dance with me. Please forgive me and let me explain while we dance."

She nodded silently, unsure of what else to do.

She nervously stepped off the pier and felt the freezing water on her feet, but there was something solid just below it.

Not even an inch under the surface was a large sheet of glass and if she looked hard enough she could watch fish swimming below them.

Now she had to know how the glass was floating there like that and it was at that moment that she noticed the strong fishing wire tied to the two docks they were standing between.

He spoke softly and took her hand, leading her out to the middle.

She stared into his eyes as he took her into a slow waltz.

"So, you said you'd explain."

He smiled and nodded.

"See, Yugi was very jealous so he paid that girl to kiss me. He knew that if you saw my arm around her waist that you'd think I had kissed her and be angry with me. I don't know her, I don't want to know her. I want you to be my girlfriend and I don't want to sleep with you right away. I'm not that kind of guy."

She looked down, feeling tears of regret come to her eyes.

"I'm so sorry. I was just so hurt."

He brushed her bangs away from her eyes and tipped her face up.

"I can't blame you, I'd have done the same."

Suddenly smirking he kissed her softly.

"But I bet you never guessed I'd be able to actually fulfill your empty request. Before I left that night I told Yugi that I'd do anything to win your heart, and if that meant I'd have to learn to walk on water than that's what I'd do."

She smiled softly.

"And that's what you did. Okay, so I've figured out it's glass and fishing wire, but this is pretty elaborate for just you to pull off."

He stopped her and turned her from him, wrapping his arms around her from behind.

On the pier stood Isis and Rishid, each watching the two with warm smiles.

"I had help of course. I told you my sister had a strange job. She does a lot with glass so Rishid helped me to make a platform thick enough for us to stand on and then brought it down here. This is our space at the docks so we could safely do tests here. There's three or four spools of fishing wire here to keep it tied to the docks."

She turned to him again for a moment.

"But Isis said you can't swim."

He shook his head.

"I never learned. Isis wasn't exactly in on it. Rishid made sure she called you instead of the police."

He wrapped his arms around her tightly as she shivered.

"Let's get out of this cold water."

He helped her back onto the dock and stepped up himself. Isis gave him a half glare.

"You are so going to have to work this one off."

Malik laughed.

"Sure sis, I promise...but if you two don't mind, I really have some catching up to do with her."

Isis then smiled and turned to Anzu.

"It's nice to finally meet you."

She smiled and shook her hand.

"You too."

Isis looked back to Malik with a sly smile.

"No later than midnight."

Malik nodded and watched as the two walked away.

Anzu rested her head on his shoulder as he wrapped his arms around her.

"What do you say we go back to my place and have some hot chocolate?"

Malik laughed and nodded.

"I'm freezing!"

She giggled as they walked away.

"I can imagine. Thank you though Malik. I don't believe I'll ever forget dancing on the ocean under a full moon."

He stopped her for a moment and stared into her eyes.

"As long as it worked, I'd do it again."

Before she had the chance to answer, he kissed her sweetly.

"I love you Anzu."

''

The ends! Please review!


End file.
